


Elevator

by lilspydermunkey



Category: Big Bang (Band), K-pop, Super Junior
Genre: Cussing, Fluff, M/M, No Plot, Smut, just porn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-21 17:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11949552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilspydermunkey/pseuds/lilspydermunkey
Summary: What started off as HeeTop sex in an elevator became a lil chaptered thing. Enjoy.Originally posted on 6/15/2014. Completed on 2/16/2015. Can be found here: http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/762146/elevator-heechul--top-heetop





	1. Elevator

"Hold the elevator!" Seunghyun called, dashing down the hall. An ivory hand held the doors, and Seunghyun slipped inside.

"Thanks. Heechul hyung! How are you?"

The only other occupant smiled. "I'm good, Seunghyun-shi. And you? Your new movie comes out soon, right?"

"September."

Heechul smirked. "You'll have to forgive me for skipping it. I have no desire to damage my eardrums with fan girls seeing you shirtless."

"Omoni plans on wearing earplugs to the premier."

Heechul snorted. "It's going to be a mass loss of virginity, you know that, right?"

Seunghyun chuckled.

 

  
"You look good, hyung."

"I know," Heechul smirked again. "The ladies love the willowy look."

"Is that what they call it? Back home we called it skinny," Seunghyun teased.

Heechul flipped the bird. "I'm beautiful and you know it."

 

  
The elevator reached Heechul's floor, but the doors didn't open. The box gave a loud groan, and the lights went out.

"Not really?" Seunghyun asked.

Some emergency lights came on. Seunghyun pressed the call button.

Nothing.

Seunghyun cursed.

"Might as well get comfortable," Heechul said, pulling off his t-shirt. He stretched out, feet by the door, shirt pillowed under his head.

"You can't be serious."

Heechul closed his eyes. "What else are we going to do? Who knows how long we're going to be here. Might as well make the most of it."

Seunghyun was silent.

"I won't look at you, if that's what you're worried about."

 

 

  
Seunghyun didn't know how long he slept. He remembered at one point pulling off his dress shirt, and noticing the heat. Heechul had stripped down to his boxers. His skin glistened with sweat. Seunghyun drifted off again.

 

 

  
The next time he opened his eyes, it was because he felt a pair of lips pressed against his. He was startled to see Heechul smiling at him.

"H-hyung?"

"Wanna play?" Heechul asked.

"W-what?"

Heechul rolled his eyes. "Do. You. Want. To. Mess. Around?"

"Are you serious?"

"Yep. I'm bored and a little horny and you're gorgeous as fuck."

"Uh..."

Heechul's face fell. "You have a girlfriend."

Seunghyun shook his head.

"Boyfriend?"

"No."

 

  
Heechul sat back on his haunches. His ego was beginning to hurt.

"Don't you have a girlfriend?" Seunghyun asked, sitting up straighter.

"Nah. Sohee isn't interested in me, and I'm not interested in Puff. Gunhee and I are casual."

"You're bi?"

"I don't like labels. I'm interested in anyone I find beautiful and lovely."

  
When Seunghyun didn't answer, Heechul sighed. "You don't have to do anything. I can do all the work while you lay back and enjoy."

Seunghyun swallowed. "I've never..."

"Really?" Heechul asked, without a hint of malice or teasing.

"With a guy."

Heechul shrugged. "Close your eyes and pretend I'm a girl. I make an excellent one, so I'm told."

  
Seunghyun closed his eyes. Heechul got the hint.

"Okay, I'm sorry. I didn't meant to push," he said softly.

Before he could scoot back to his side of the elevator, a large warm hand gripped his wrist. Heechul looked up to see Seunghyun's dark gaze, steady and intense. He moved closer, closed his eyes, and pressed their lips together.

 

Seunghyun kissed him deeply, slowly, gently. He put his hands on Heechul's hips to bring his lithe body closer. Heechul put his hands on Seunghyun's  shoulders to steady himself. Seunghyun's hands moved up to his hyung's face, before moving to places kisses along his jaw and throat.

 

  
Heechul wriggled out of Seunghyun's grasp to kiss his lips before slowly moving down his body. Segunhyun had left his undershirt on, and Heechul placed kisses on top of it, respecting his dongsaeng's modesty. Seunghyun's breath hitched when Heechul reached the waistband of his pants.

"Want me to stop?" Heechul looked up, hair in his face.

Seunghyun pushed his hair out of the way. "No. Please, Heechul, I want you."

Heechul smiled and undid Seunghyun's pants. "I don't think I've come across someone as big as you."

Seunghyun blushed, then gasped when Heechul took him into his mouth.

  
Seunghyun's fingers tightened in Heechul's hair as his hyung began to bob his head. Heechul hummed while alternating between deep-throating and gently swirling his tongue around and up and down the organ. Seunghyun pulled Heechul over to his side so that he could grab the other man's own erection. Heechul groaned and sucked harder as Seunghyun began to stroke him. He pulled himself as close to Seunghyun as he could while spreading his legs.

  
Heechul began to stroke and suck faster to match Seunghyun's pace but Seunghyun pulled him off.

"Not yet," came the deep voice.

Before Heechul could protest, his back arched and he let out a wanton moan as he climaxed all over Seunghyun's hand.

"You've beautiful like this, Heenim," Seunghyun breathed.

Heechul merely mewled and stretched.

  
Before Seunghyun could figure out how to clean his hand, Heechul grabbed his wrist and licked him clean. Seunghyun was shocked- and fucking turned on. He pulled them both to their feet and backed Heechul into the wall. He kissed Heechul while slowly pushing inside of him. Heechul hissed and groaned. His nails dug into Seunghyun's shoulders as pain licked up his spine. They stayed still for a few moments- Heechul trying to adjust to Seunghyun's massive size as Seunghyun kissed along Heechul's throat and jaw.

"Okay," Heechul sighed softly. "Move."

Seunghyun slowly slid out before pushing back in. When Heechul grimaced, Seunghyun pulled out, changed his angle, and tried again.

Heechul cried out.

"Hyung?"

"It's fine," Heechul smiled. "Just like that."

  
Seunghyun hefted Heechul up, wrapping his legs around his waist. Heechul wrapped his arms around Seunghyun's neck and buried his head in his shoulder. The elevator was filled with panting as Seunghyun pounded into Heechul. Heechul licked up Seunghyun's neck, causing the other man to shudder. Heechul smirked. He licked around the shell of Seunghyun's ear, tugging the lobe with his teeth.

"Heechul, fuck!"

"We already are, baby."

Seunghyun snorted and Heechul grinned.

"You're such a slut, aren't you, hyung?"

Heechul shivered at the deep voice in his ear. "Yes," he gasped.

"You love dirty, rough sex, don't you?" Seunghyun gripped Heechul harder.

Heechul's head fell back. "Yes! Fuck! Seunghyun!"

 

  
Seunghyun growled as he released inside Heechul's ass. Heechul groaned and slumped into Seunghyun's arms. Neither one moved, trying to catch their breath.

"Well," Seunghyun said softly.

Heechul cleared his throat as Seunghyun slid out of him and gently lowered him to the floor. They were quiet as they redressed and readjusted themselves. They gave each other a once-over, making sure their activities wouldn't be noticed.

"Where are you staying?" Seunghyun asked.

"With Shindong," Heechul replied. "Which is fine, he's nice. He just snores."

"Does this mean I shouldn't mention I have the penthouse all to myself?" Seunghyun teased.

Heechul snorted, then looked over at Seunghyun. "Do you regret it?"

Seunghyun looked him in the eye. "Not at all."

 

  
Suddenly, the elevator groaned and shifted. The lights came on, and the elevator dinged at Heechul's floor.

"Bye, Seunghyun-shi."

Seunghyun smiled. "Bye, hyung."

 

* * *

  
Seunghyun couldn't sleep. He paced his hotel room before finally opting to stand and stare out the window. A knock on the door pulled his attention from the busy city below.

He was surprised- pleasantly- to see Heechul leaning against the door frame in nothing but a bathrobe.

"I can't sleep," Heechul declared before walking past Seunghyun into the room.

Seunghyun grinned before closing the door.

 


	2. Seunghyun's Hotel Room

"Nice room, you lucky bastard," Heechul muttered, looking around.

"How are you feeling?" Seunghyun asked.

"Fine," Heechul gazed out the window. "Nice view."

"Not sore?"

Heechul shrugged and turned away. "That's what painkillers are for, my over-sized dongsaeng." He patted Seunghyun's shoulder and peeked in a doorway.

Seunghyun blushed. Before he could reply, Heechul squealed.

 

  
"Look at this tub!" Heechul shrieked.

It was a large, square marble tub on a platform. Small steps led up to the platform, and there was a cart of bottles next to it.

"That's it, I'm taking a bath," Heechul leaned over and turned the tap on. He grabbed a bottle from the cart, sniffed, and made a face.

"You came all the way up here for a bath?" Seunghyun asked, amused at how Heechul went through half a dozen bottles before selecting one he liked.

"You wanted me to come up for something else?" Heechul teased, raising an eyebrow.

Seunghyun blushed furiously and Heechul winked.

"I'll... uh... leave you to it, then," Seunghyun mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck.

He heard Heechul's soft laughter as he shut the door behind him.

 

 

  
Seunghyun was pacing his hotel room again. His mind was on his tempting hyung using his bathtub. Seunghyun may have been shocked at what happened between them, but he definitely enjoyed it. What did it mean for him? What did it mean for _them_? Would it happen again? Would it happen only when they were thrown together or would they seek each other out? Seunghyun shook his head and rubbed his face. He knew he was over-thinking this. He didn't even know what Heechul thought about all this, if he even thought about it at all. All Seunghyun knew was that his hyung was naked in his bathtub at this moment. Whatever may happen in the future, if Seunghyun wanted Heechul again- and he did- then it was time to stop thinking and just do it. He took a deep breath and walked back into the bathroom.

  
Heechul was a vision. He was stretched out in the tub, large bubbles covering his flawless ivory skin. His arms were crossed loosely across his stomach, and his head lay on the edge. He lifted his head when Seunghyun walked in, and he smiled.

"I was wondering when you were going to join me," Heechul said softly.

 _When, not if._ Seunghyun noted. _Cocky bastard._

"You're going to gurt your neck like that," Seunghyun rolled up a towel and tucked it under Heechul's neck.

"Mmm," Heechul moaned softly. "Such a caring and attentive dongsaeng. Thank you."

  
Seunghyun responded by sitting on the edge of the tub, running his fingers through the water. "Smells good in here."

"Roses and some kind of musk."

"What are you thinking about?"

"That next time I'm getting the penthouse suite all to myself even if it comes out of my own pocket."

Seunghyun snorted.

"Why?" Heechul asked. "What are _you_ thinking about?"

Seunghyun hesitated. Finally, he admitted a soft, "You."

"So get naked and get in here with me."

Seunghyun's eyes met Heechul's. "Are you sure?"

Heehul smiled warmly. "Seunghyun, I wouldn't be here if I didn't want to be."

  
Seunghyun blushed and smiled, his dimples flashing. He stood up and turned away from Heechul. He squeezed his eyes shut as he began to disrobe in front of the other man.

"I'm glad that you're so modest, Seunghyun," Heechul said softly when Seunghyun's t-shirt fell to the floor.

"Why's that?" he huffed. He was expecting some teasing retort and his trembling fingers fumbled with his belt.

"I like that I get to see something that no one else does."

Seunghyun was still for a beat before pulling his pants down.

  
Wet fingertips trailed down his spine. "You're beautiful, Seunghyun," Heechul breathed.

Seunghyun turned. Heechul was kneeling by the edge of the tub, bubbles sliding deliciously down his chest. "So are you, hyung."

"I know," Heechul said, and lay back down.

Seunghyun's laugh broke the tension and he climbed into the tub. Heechul propped his feet in Seunghyun's lap, smiling that his dongsaeng's hands automatically began massaging his feet. He moaned and sank lower into the tub.

  
Heechul squirmed as Seunghyun's hands moved to his calves. The other man really knew what he was doing. When Seunghyun reached his thighs, Heechul's eyes fluttered open. Seunghyun's eyes burned into his. Heechul moaned as Seunghyun spread his legs apart. Seunghyun's fingers enclosed Heechul's shaft and Heechul jumped. The bubble oil made an excellent lubricant as Seunghyun's hand moved deftly. Heechul moaned some more, and Seunghyun leaned forward to kiss him, drinking down those delicious sounds.

  
Heechul moved up straighter, kissing Seunghyun hard and thrusting into his hand. Seunghyun sat back and pulled Heechul into his lap. Heechul slowly impaled himself on Seunghyun. Seunghyun wrapped his arms around Heechul and kissed him as he tried to adjust. Heechul rose up, then slammed back down.

"Fuck baby," Seunghyun panted, hands moving down to Heechul ass to guide him.

Heechul reached in between them and began stroking himself.

Seunghyun was entranced. "Oh fuck yeah, hyung. Stroke yourself."

Heechul whimpered and did as he was told.

"Harder," Seunghyun commanded. "Make yourself come, my little slut."

  
Heechul cried out, squirting all over Seunghyun's chest. Seunghyun eased Heechul off of him and turned him around. Instead of re-entering him right away, Seunghyun kissed his way down and back up Heechul's spine. Heechul whimpered and thrust back.

"Now, now," Heechul panted as Seunghyun ran a finger over his entrance. "Be a good dongsaeng and fuck your hyung."

Seunghyun pushed in and Heechul groaned. Seunghyun wrapped his hand in Heechul's hair and pulled it back. "Such a greedy little slut," he growled into Heechul's ear.

Heechul's response was to tilt his head back and bring their lips together.

Seunghyun groaned and thrust harder.

  
They pushed into each other, hot and heavy, spilling water onto the floor.

"Close," Seunghyun whispered. "Christ you're so fucking tight."

"Come inside me, Hyun," Heechul whispered against Seunghyun's lips.

Those were the magic words. Seunghyun placed his teeth on the back of Heechul's neck and rode out his orgasm. Panting, he sank back into the lukewarm tub, pulling Heechul with him.

"God you're good," Heechul murmured.

"I'm sure you know how good you are, but allow me to add my praise to the chorus," Seunghyun nuzzled Heechul's throat.

"You know, I've never done it in the bathroom. Makes cleanup a lot easier."

 

  
Ten minutes later, Heechul was kissing Seunghyun goodbye.

"Thanks for letting me use your tub."

Seunghyun chuckled, tucking a lock of hair behind Heechul's ear. "Anytime. What are you going to say if someone sees you?"

Heechul smiled. "I love that you think I'm at all concerned about something like that."

With a final kiss and a wink, Heechul was out the door.

 


	3. Birthday

Seunghyun was out drinking with Seungri and Youngbae. They were relaxed, stretched out in the VIP section of an exclusive club. They had a view of the dance floor but no one to bother them.

"Hey, isn't that Heechul hyung?" Youngbae asked, pointing to a crowded booth near the door.

Seunghyun's heart began to pound. "Where?" he asked thickly.

Youngbae moved closer to Seunghyun. "See? There's Siwon hyung and Ryewook hyung."

"Let's join them," Seungri suggested.

"Maknae, we don't want to crash their party," Seunghyun reasoned.

"Whatever, they're cool," Seungri said. "Besides, we can always invite them to party up here with us."

 

The trio descended the stairs and headed toward Heechul's table. Yes, other Super Junior members were there, but Heechul clearly ruled it. Seunghyun hadn't seen Heechul since that night last month, bue he certainly thought about him. Seunghyun closed his eyes and shook his head, trying to clear his mind. The last thing he needed when approaching Heechul's table was a raging hard on.

 

Heechul's table had been surprised but pleased to have Seunghyun, Youngbae, and Seungri join them. Especially Heechul.

"Seunghyun!" Heechul grinned. "Come sit next to me. Move, you damn horse," Heechul shoved Siwon out of the booth.

Siwon rolled his eyes. "Best to do what the diva says," he told Seunghyun, nudging him towards Heechul.

"I heard that," Heechul snarled, pulling Seunghyun into the booth.

"I'm going to buy shots," Siwon pacified.

"I'll help," Youngbae followed.

 

"So what are you guys doing down here among the little people?" Seungri asked. "Can't pull for VIP?"

"Maknae," Seunghyun growled warningly.

"It's Heechul hyung's birthday," Ryewook explained. "He likes to be among the throngs so that they can admire him."

"That's right," Heechul announced. "So praise me, slaves!"

"You're pretty old, huh, hyung?" Seungri teased.

"And yet I'm still prettier than you, Riri," Heechul leaned over to pinch Seungri's cheek. The makane frowned and Seunghyun chuckled.

 

Siwon and Youngbae returned with their hands full. It was a tight squeeze in the booth, and Heechul ended up crawling into Seunghyun's lap to make room.

Not that Seunghyun minded.

Heechul's head lolled on Seunghyun's shoulder, and he closed his eyes. Seunghyun wrapped his arms aroound Heechul's waist to steady him.

"Hyung's drunk," Ryewook giggled.

"Am not," Heechul yawned.

"Donghae and Eunhyuk have disappeared, so Wookie and I will have to take Heechul home," Siwon said.

"Aw, I'm not ready to leave yet," Ryewook protested.

"I'll take him," Seunghyun offered.

"Are you sure?" Siwon asked. "He can get a little... handsy."

Heechul burst into giggles and Siwon rolled his eyes.

Seunghyun smiled. "Yeah, it's fine. You guys stay. Let Youngbae and Seungri know."

Siwon and Ryewook climbed out of the booth and helped Heechul to his feet.  Heechul swayed and leaned heavily on Seunghyun's arm.

"Don't throw him over your shoulder," Siwon warned. "He'll puke down your back."

With a wave, Siwon and Ryewook disappeared on to the dance floor, and Seunghyun led Heechul into the night.

 

* * *

 

When Seunghyun finally got them a taxi, Heechul was too out of it to give his address to the dorms.  Rather than run back in to find his bandmates, Seunghyun just gave the driver the address to his villa. Heechul's head dropped Seunghyun's shoulder and he dozed lightly. Seunghyun paid the driver and eased Heechul out of the cab. He led Heechul slowly to the door, finally scooping  him up into his arms and carrying him to the guest bedroom. He laid Heechul down and took off his shoes. He moved up to tuck Heechul in when an arm snaked around his neck. He opened his mouth to protest when a pair of soft lips met his and a tongue sneaked inside his mouth. He melted into the kiss briefly before pulling back. "Hyung?"

 

Heechul sat up and smiled. "Hey, dongsaeng."

"Uhh..."

"Don't think too hard. You'll get wrinkles."

Seunghyun scowled and Heechul laughed.

"I was faking it. How else would I have gotten you alone?"

"Asked?"

Heechul threw his head back and laughed. "Heenim never asks anyone for anything."

"Don't refer to yourself in the third perrson. It's creepy," Seunghyun said. "And how did you know I'd be the one to bring you home?"

"I saw you blush when you walked up to the table, how you hid behind Youngbae and Seungri-"

"I wasn't hiding."

"- and I knew you'd been thinking about me as much as I'd been thinking about you. So with a little subtle intrigue, here we are."

"You've been thinking about me?" Seunghyun asked shyly.

Heechul smiled brilliantly. "Yeah, everyday. Sex with you is fantastic. I'd like some more."

Seunghyun blushed.

"So what do you think?" Heechul ran his fingers through Seunghyun's hair. "Wanna give hyung some birthday sex?"

 

Seunghyun grabbed Heechul's wrist and pulled him over his lap. "I think you've been very naughty." He swatted Heechul's ass.

Heechul squeaked indignantly, but raised his hips.

Seunghyun spanked him again. "You're such a tease, aren't you?"

"Yes," Heechul breathed. He squirmed but Seunghyun held him fast.

"What am I going to do with such a naughty little slut?" Seunghyun's last swat was followed by a gentle massaging of Heechul's ass. Heechul groaned and rolled to the floor. He crawled between Seunghyun's legs and licked a stripe up the man's throat while undoing his pants. Heechul waggled his eyebrows when Seunghyun's cock spread free and he bent down to take him into his mouth.

 

Seunghyun moaned and leaned back on his hands. He watched his beautiful hyung deep throating him and thanked whoever could hear him for putting him back in this situation. When Heechul looked up at him, he almost lost it.

"Wait, wait," he panted, gently pulling Heechul off him.

"What is it?" Heechul asked, concerned.

"Too close," Seunghyun panted.

Heechul winked.

Seunghyun pulled Heechul up on to the bed. "Lay down," he instructed.

Heechul obeyed.

 

Seunghyun slowly  undressed Heechul. He loved seeing the older man naked. "You're exquisite, Heechul," he said softly.

Heechul just smiled, not wanting to break the spell.

Seunghyun's hands roamed Heechul's body. He bent down to roll his tongue over Heechul's nipple, smiling at the gasp it elicited. He moved down to Heechul's stomach, and had to hold his squirming hyung down.

"That tickles!" Heechul shrieked, laughing.

Seunghyun chuckled and moved to Heechul's erection.

Heechul raised himself up. "Seunghyun, you don't have to."

Seunghyun lifted his head. "But I want to."

Heechul nodded.

 

Seunghyun stroked Heechul a few times before tentatively licking up the underside of Heechul's cock. Heechul groaned. He was already leaking pre-come, and Seunghyun lapped at it like a cat lapping up milk. Heechul whimpered. When Seunghyun finally swallowed him whole, Heechul cried out and gripped Seunghyun's hair tightly.

"Seunghyun," he whined. "I'm close..."

Seunghyun wet the pad of this thumb and placed it against Heechul's entrance, rubbing it gently.

Heechul exploded inside Seunghyun's mouth, crying out Seunghyun's name. Seunghyun slipped his thumb inside, slowly moving it back and forth. Heechul thrashed and whined, and Seunghyun was hypnotized.

"Seunghyun... fuck me...."

Seunghyun chuckled and  removed his clothes. "I thought the almighty Heenim didn't ask for anything?"

"What makes you think I was asking?" Heechul challenged.

 

Seunghyun smirked, hovering over Heechul. Heechul quirked an eyebrow, and wrapped his legs around Seunghyun's waist. Seunghyun groaned  when their arousals pressed together, and he sank down to Heechul's waiting lips. He kissed Heechul softly as he slowly slid inside of him. Heechul gasped from the pain and Seunghyun gasped from Heechul's tight heat. Seunghyun slid out, then back in.

Heechul shivered. "Right there, baby. That's it..."

They moved slowly. Seunghyun slid his fingers through Heechul's hair before kissing him again, pressing him into the pillow. Heechul grazed his nails over Seunghyun's back, moaning melodiously in his ear. Seunghyun felt his release building, so he began to thrust faster. He came chanting Heechul's name. They both groaned when Seunghyun slid out and flopped on his back.

 

"God DAMN hyung," he panted.

Heechul chuckled and curled up into Seunghyun's side. "I know. It's so fucking good with you."

Seunghyun pulled the covers up over them and held Heechul tightly. "Happy birthday, hyung."

"Thank you, Seunghyun. I expect breakfast in bed in the morning."

Seunghyun chuckled. "Followed by some shower  sex?"

Heechul snuggled under the covers. "Mmm, I like the way you think."

 


	4. Premier

Seunghyun was squirming in his seat. His shirtless scene was rapidly approaching and he was not looking forward to it. It wasn't just seeing his chest on the big screen- it was also the audience reaction. The majority of the audience was young women, and there had already been giggles and squeals throughout the movie.

 

Mrs. Choi was rather amused by it all. She may have been a traditional wife and mother, but she had a wicked sense of humor along with that soft spot for her children. She actually didn't know which was funnier- her beautiful son's modesty, or the fans' reactions.

 

Seunghyun's nerves got the best of him and he excused himself. Once out of the theater room, he could breathe a little easier. He escaped into the bathroom, grateful to find it empty. He splashed water on his face and sighed. He froze when he heard a stall door open.

 

“Great movie so far,” came a familiar voice.

Seunghyun turned to see Heechul smirking at him. He smiled and relaxed. “I thought you were skipping.”

Heechul shrugged, leaning languidly against the door. “Changed my mind. Didn't last long, though. The giggling and squealing were too much.”

“So you've been waiting for me in the men's room?”

“Actually, I was at the concession stand when I saw you leave the theater. I ducked in here just in case. Lucky my hunch proved correct.” Heechul pulled something from his pocket. “Up for a quickie?”

 

Seunghyun snorted at the condom Heechul was holding. “Are you serious?”

Heechul grinned, and pulled Seunghyun into the stall, slamming and locking the door behind them. “It'll calm your nerves,” he whispered against Seunghyun's lips as he undid his pants and turned around.

Seunghyun undid Heechul's pants and slid them partway down, seeing a thin strip of bright red fabric. “Nice thong, hyung.”

Heechul wiggled his hips. “Easy access.”

“Hyung, I don't have-”

“Oh!” Heechul pressed something into Seunghyun's hand. “Hurry up!”

It was a tiny bottle of lube. Seunghyun rolled his eyes, but put the condom on and lubed himself up. “Glad that you came prepared.”

 

Seunghyun slowly slid inside of Heechul. The other man tensed up, and Seunghyun massaged his hips. Once fully sheathed, he held still. He kissed Heechul's ear, nipping down his neck.

“Okay,” Heechul whispered.

Seunghyun slowly slid out, then back in. Heechul back to rock back against him, enabling them to set up a rhythm. Heechul leaned his head back on Seunghyun's shoulder, turning his head for a kiss.

 

They froze as the bathroom door opened and a couple of men entered. Seunghyun pulled back and clamped his hand tightly over Heechul's mouth. Heechul still rocked his hips slowly, smirking against Seunghyun's hand.

Little shit.

Seunghyun closed his eyes as Heechul's hips worked their magic. He couldn't believe he was fucking Kim Heechul in a theater men's room. Of course, his entire sexual relationship was pretty unbelievable. But today, two strangers were just feet away. It was dangerous and exciting and Heechul smelled so good and his hips were so-

Seunghyun felt that delicious pooling in his belly and he buried his nose in Heechul's ear. “I'm coming,” he breathed as quietly as he could before sinking his teeth into Heechul's earlobe.

The other men finally left and Seunghyun slumped into Heechul. “That was very naughty, slut,” he smiled, slipping out of Heechul. “But you were right. That did calm my nerves.”

Heechul smirked, giving Seunghyun toilet paper to clean himself. “Hyung always knows.”

 

Seunghyun stepped out of the stall. He turned and kissed Heechul. “What about you?”

Heechul shrugged. “I'll be alright.”

Seunghyun gave him a dimpled smile. “I owe you one, Heechul.”

Heechul raised an eyebrow and offered another smirk. “I'll collect, Seunghyun.”

 


	5. Halloween

 

Jiyong's costume party was in full swing. The music was booming, the alcohol was flowing, and the club was packed. Idols, models, actors and actresses. Big Bang were seated in their usual VIP booth. People approached them and sometimes they left to dance. Seunghyun remained in the booth, legs stretched out, devouring a bottle of wine. He certainly noticed all of the beautiful people Jiyong had invited, but he had his eye on one young lady in particular. She was wearing a red, full length cheongsam and carried a matching parasol. She had creamy skin (from what he could tell of her arms) and her dark hair fell to her shoulders in soft waves. Her back was to Seunghyun, but he could certainly appreciate the rear view.

 

 

“What'chu lookin' at?” Jiyong slurred in his ear.

Seunghyun rolled his eyes. “Red cheongsam,” he indicated with a nod.

Jiyong grinned. “Nice rump,” he appraised. “Hyung wanna get laid?”

Seunghyun pushed Jiyong's head away.

Jiyong laughed and slid out of the booth. He waggled his eyebrows at Seunghyun as he approached the woman they were just admiring. Jiyong touched her shoulder, his smile growing even wider. Seunghyun wondered just how beautiful the woman was to make his dongsaeng smile like that. Jiyong turned the woman around, but the parasol was still blocking her face as they made their way to Seunghyun. Jiyong was still grinning and chatting animatedly, turning the grin on Seunghyun.

“Hyung, meet our new friend.”

The parasol moved to reveal none other than Kim Heechul.

 

 

Seunghyun choked on his drink. Heechul and Jiyong laughed uproariously while Heechul slid into the booth next to Seunghyun.

“So, I hear you've been admiring me?” Heechul purred into his ear, placing a hand on Seunghyun's knee. His voice dropped. “Didn't I tell you I make an excellent girl?”

Seunghyun looked up at Heechul to see him smirking. He looked at the others, but they were involved in themselves and not paying attention. “Want to leave?” he asked boldly.

 

 

Heechul smiled. Seunghyun had never initiated one of their encounters. He had never turned away, but starting it was new. And Heechul was very turned on. He smirked at Seunghyun. “Very much,” he answered huskily. He slowly and carefully stood up and took Seunghyun's hand. No one paid attention to them- or at least no one said anything.

 

 

Heechul smiled demurely at the driver as he closed the parasol.

“Watch your step, miss,” the driver said cheerfully.

Seunghyun heard Heechul snort as he lowered himself into the car. “We just want you to drive, please.”

The man beamed knowingly as he shut the door.

 

 

The car started, the divider went up, and Seunghyun found himself with a lap full of his gorgeous hyung. “Fuck, Heechul,” he panted in between breathless kisses.

“I missed you,” Heechul moaned, sucking Seunghyun's tongue into his mouth.

Seunghyun ran his hands over Heechul's thighs and under the cheongsam. He pulled back and raised an eyebrow. “No underwear?”

Heechul grinned. “Oh, don't look so shocked.”

Seunghyun smacked his ass. “So fucking dirty,” he growled.

Heechul shuddered at the sound. He reached over to a tiny red purse Seunghyun had missed, pulling out a condom and a tiny bottle of lube.

Seunghyun's eyes darkened.

“Don't you love when your favorite slut comes prepared?” Heechul asked sweetly.

In repsonse, Seunghyun pulled Heechul's hair back and attached his lips to his throat. He bit into the skin until his hyung cried out, then ran his tongue over the spot. Heechul whined, grinding himself against Seunghyun's growing erection.

 

 

Seunghyun pulled back, then licked along the shell of Heechul's ear. “Lay down on your stomach and lift your dress.”

Heechul did as he was told, trying to keep his eyes on Seunghyun.

Seunghyun opened the lube, drizzling some onto his fingers and trying not to let any spill. “Lift your hips.”

Heechul complied, and Seunghyun leaned forward, placing slow gentle kisses along Heechul's cheeks, and perfect pink hole.

Heechul moaned softly.

Seunghyun slowly slid one finger inside of Heechul, whispering a soft “sorry” as his hyung hissed in pain. He added a second finger, running his other hand along Heechul's aching cock and balls.

“Please,” Heechul begged.

Adding a third finger, Seunghyun unbuttoned his pants. He quickly put on a condom and lubed himself up. “Ride me,” he commanded.

 

 

Heechul pushed himself up and positioned himself over Seunghyun's cock. Seunghyun guided Heechul gently, eyes fluttering shut as he filled his beautiful lover. Heechul moaned, his head falling back as he rocked his hips. With one hand on Heechul's hip, Seunghyun used his other hand to grab Heechul's chin and pulled him in for a kiss. Seungyun thrust his hips up, causing Heechul to whine into his mouth.

“There, Hyunnie,” Heechul panted. “Faster, please.”

Seunghyun obeyed, pounding harder. He gripped Heechul's bare ass, squeezing a wail from the other man. “Shit, Chulie,” Seunghyun cried out, finally releasing. He pushed Heechul off him, sinking to his knees. He pulled Heechul's hips closer, taking the man's throbbing member into his mouth. Heechul's hand tangled in Seunghyun's hair as the man kissed, licked, and sucked until he was crying out.

 

 

Seunghyun swallowed every last drop and let Heechul slip out with a pop. He grinned at Heechul and caressed his cheek.

“You need to clean yourself up,” Heechul panted, straightening his cheongsam.

Seunghyun winked, and pulled the condom off. He cleaned himself and Heechul, then tossed the trash into a tiny can under the bar. He lowered the divider, and gave directions to Heechul's dorm. He then sat back and wrapped an arm around Heechul's shoulders, letting his hyung's head rest on his own shoulder.

 

 

“Good night, miss,” the driver said.

Heechul flashed another soft smile, making the old man go beet red.

Seunghyun walked Heechul to the door, kissing his hand since he knew he had an audience, and smiled. “Thank you for tonight, beautiful.”

“I'll see you soon,” Heechul winked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't seen Heechul in a red cheongsam, you need to look that up


	6. Another Birthday

Seunghyun had just opened another bottle of wine when the doorbell rang.

“I'll get it!” Jiyong shouted, bounding out of his seat and bolting over to the door.

Seunghyun raised an eyebrow and chuckled.

“Uh... hyung?” Jiyong asked nervously as the room grew quiet.

 

 

Standing next to Jiyong was a cop. A cop dressed in black booty shorts, a blue shirt, knee high black boots, a hat, and aviators. He slid down the sunglasses, smirking and winking.

 

 

Kim Heechul.

 

 

Seunghyun rolled his eyes and the sunglasses went back up.

“Got a complaint of a noise violation,” Heechul drawled. “Who do I talk to about that?”

“Oh, Seunghyun's in charge,” Soohyuk waved a hand in Seunghyun's direction and Youngbae snorted.

Heechul pulled out a pair of handcuffs and walked over to Seunghyun, circling him. “What to do, what to do?”

“We'll catch you later, hyung,” Jiyong grinned. “You have more important things to deal with.”

The boys waggled their eyebrows and giggled and cat-called and Seungri wolf-whistled.

 

 

When everyone was gone, Heechul took the handcuffs in each hand. “Shall we negotiate your punishment?”

Seunghyun bit his lip. “I've never used cuffs.”

Heechul shrugged and tossed the handcuffs onto the sofa, along with his hat and sunglasses. He smirked and spread his arms. “Happy birthday baby.”

Seunghyun pulled Heechul in for a kiss. He cupped his face and drank him in- his soft lips, his perfume (flowers, of course), his increased breathing. “You're my present?” he teased.

Heechul nibbled Seunghyun's bottom lip. “Anything you want, baby.”

Seunghyun moved his hands to Heechul's ass, squeezing and making him moan. “I want you unprepared.”

“What are you waiting for?” Heechul panted. “Do it.”

Seunghyun grinned. “On your knees, slut.”

 

 

Heechul purred as he sank to the floor. He slowly unzipped Seunghyun's pants. He freed Seunghyun's erection, and licked a teasing stripe from the base of his dongsaeng's cock to the tip.

Seunghyun growled and tangled his hand in Heechul's hair. “Don't tease,” he warned.

Heechul just winked before swallowing the younger man whole. Seunghyun whined. Heechul's mouth felt too good and it had been too long since it was wrapped around Seunghyun's cock. Seunghyun watched as those pink puffy lips stretched around him, how he drooled a little, and Seunghyun tightened his grip in Heechul's hair and began thrusting into his mouth.

“Fuck yeah, baby. Take it all.”

Heechul grinned and began to hollow his cheeks. Seunghyun pulled back, slipping out of Heechul's mouth when he felt close to his release.

 

 

He pulled his pants all the way down and off, pulling Heechul up and pushing him against the wall. The booty shorts were frantically removed, as Seunghyun growled out a “Hope you're ready,” before shoving all the way inside him. Heechul grunted and wrapped his arms and legs tightly around Seunghyun, reminding Seunghyun of their first night together.

“Fuck it's good,” Heechul panted.

“Little pain slut,” Seunghyun chuckled, changing the angle of his thrusts and making Heechul cry out.

“You're so big,” Heechul groaned, leaning forward to bite Seunghyun's neck.

Seunghyun grunted at the pain. “How are you so fucking tight?”

 

 

Heechul didn't respond, just nipped and sucked along Seunghyun's throat. Senghyun might have been annoyed by the marking but right now all he could focus on was how tight Heechul was and how warm and oh god he was drowning.

“More,” Heechul panted. “Please... more...”

Seunghyun slid out and pulled them down to the floor, flipping Heechul over. He held Heechul's hip with one hand and grabbed his hair while thrusting feverishly. “I'm close,” he panted. “Fuck.”

Heechul began to stroke himself. He whimpered, smearing his pre-come all over himself.

 

 

Seunghyun climaxed right then, shooting his warm essence right into Heechul's perfect butt. He slowed down, but didn't stop completely until Heechul came, crying out Seunghyun's name. Seunghyun loosened his grip and pulled Heechul back gently for a tender kiss.

“Good thing winter's coming,” Heechul grinned.

“Why?”

“I marked you pretty good.”

A swat to the ass was Seunghyun's response.

 

 

They were curled up in Seunghyun's bed, Seunghyun spooning Heechul.

“Are you making me breakfast in the morning?” Seunghyun asked, nuzzling the back of Heechul's neck.

“Where did you get that idea?” Heechul leaned back into the touch.

“I did it for your birthday.”

“That's cute.”

 


	7. Valentine's Day

It was late when Seunghyun arrived home. He'd been in the studio all day and he was wiped out. Big Bang's comeback was in two months and they were in the studio nearly everyday. Seunghyun was looking forward to a long hot soak in the tub and a glass of wine before bed. Jiyong said they could take as much time as they needed in the morning as long as they all made it in after lunch.

 

 

Seunghyun stopped when he saw a light in the bathroom. He knew he had set the alarm before leaving because he'd had to disable it only moments before. Perhaps someone had gotten in before he left? He could have left the light on, but even that was unlikely. He was a stickler when it came to leaving lights on when he wasn't around- when he was gone only particular lights were left on. Anything different suggested an intruder. Steeling himself, Seunghyun took a deep breath and opened the door.

 

 

Kim Heechul lay stretched out in the tub, red hair tucked behind his ears. Rose petals covered the entire surface of water, preventing Seunghyun from seeing any of Heechul's skin. A serving cart was next to the tub, along with a bottle of wine and two glasses. Heechul smiled.

“Welcome home, handsome,” he purred, lifting a shoulder out of the water.

“How did you get in?”

“Jiyong let me in about an hour ago.”

Their last break. That's where Jiyong had disappeared off to.

“Aren't you happy to see me?” Heechul pouted, allowing a knee to pop enticingly above the flowers.

“Of course,” Seunghyun said. “It's been months, I'm just... I'm sorry, I'm just so tired.”

 

 

Heechul smiled softly at him. “That's okay. I can take care of you without sex. Take off your clothes and I'll pour the wine.”

Seunghyun looked skeptical and Heechul huffed.

“What? I can be good.”

Seunghyun just smirked and began to disrobe as Heechul raised himself up. He rested on his knees, uncorking the bottle of wine and pouring two glasses.

“Climb in behind me,” Heechul instructed after he had settled back into the tub.

Seunghyun did as he was told, accepting his glass gratefully. He inhaled deeply, enjoying the fragrance before taking a long swallow. “Delicious.”

“Jiyong again,” Heechul replied, taking a sip from his own glass.

“I'll have to figure out some way to repay him.”

“Practice your dancing?”

“Let's not get carried away.”

Heechul snorted into his glass.

 

 

Seunghyun had no idea how long they lay there. About a glass and a half of wine. Before the water could begin to cool, Heechul stood and climbed out of the tub.

“Time to move into the bedroom,” he stated as he began to towel off.

“Mmm, I think I like this better,” Seunghyun replied, taking another sip of his wine and raking his eyes over Heechul's nude frame. Heechul rolled his eyes, leaned over, and pulled the plug.

“Hey!” Seunghyun scowled.

Heechul tossed a towel onto Seunghyun's head. “Bedroom. Now,” he demanded, sauntering into the other room.

 

 

Seunghyun knotted the towel around his waist and moved into the dimly lit bedroom. Heechul was standing next to the bed wearing a bright red silk kimono.

“Lay down on your stomach,” Heechul instructed. “You can leave the towel on.”

Seunghyun was still skeptical about Heechul's intentions, but he still did as told, holding onto his towel.

Heechul climbed onto Seunghyun's back, settling onto his bum. Seunghyun heard a bottle open and felt a cool liquid being drizzled onto his back.

“Wha-” Seunghyun began, but his words turned into a moan as Heechul began to massage Seunghyun's back.

 

 

Seunghyun was in heaven. Heechul's long, nimble fingers and surprisingly strong hands moved over his back, neck, and shoulders. No area of Seunghyun's back was left untouched as Heechul gently and methodically worked out each and every kink. Heechul was silent, only murmuring at a stubborn knot. It was about an hour later when Heechul finally finished and slid off the bed.

“That was incredible,” Seunghyun whispered, rolling over.

Heechul just smiled, taking off his kimono and tugging on one of Seunghyun's shirts and a pair of pink boyshorts. He climbed back into bed and pulled the covers over them.

“Sleep now,” he whispered as Seunghyun spooned up behind him.

“Who knew a bad boy could be so good?” Seungyun teased, kissing Heechul chastely.

“Don't get used to it,” Heechul warned. “We both know that when I'm good, I'm very good but when I'm bad, I'm better.”

 


End file.
